User blog:Baluar/God Eater X Warhammer 40K teaser
As I grab my almost unrecognizable God Arc so hard that it cracks, or at least it would if it were a normal God Arc, ready to face an uncertain fate at the hands of a monstrous Daemon Prince, I can’t help but recall that time when we thought Aragami were our certain doom. Ah, the good old times. I doubt I know a single person who wouldn’t be willing to make any kind of sacrifice just to return to those days. My allies fall in combat left and right, fighting all sorts of Daemons, ranging from gigantic Warp-spawn to terrible Bloodletters to rotten Nurglings. And I, of course, get the twelve feet tall engine of destruction. A warband of Chaos Undivided coming to our planet was the last thing we needed when already dealing with a planetary-scale threat. But the Universe apparently has many ways to screw us over. There’s no way, no possible turn of events in which we come out winning, or even unharmed. Even if we win, the taint is already firm here, and for all our knowledge about it, we have no idea how to strip it away. Layer upon layer of Daemonic blood irrevocably taints the soil, and below that there’s still lingering traces of half-consumed biomass from the previous Tyranid invasion – one that was all too convenient for the emissaries of Chaos. How they could control those monstrosities is beyond my understanding. Whether through manipulation or simple luck, the Tyranids came here, before we even knew what they were, and began devouring everything. Even the mightiest of the Aragami fell to the true Great Devourer. I remember watching that happen in horror, during the initial stages of the invasion. Mighty Hannibals falling down to wave upon wave of Termagants. We were hopeless – while Tyranids weren’t immune to normal weaponry, they were more than a match for our rundown planet. Their numbers truly endless, making Aragami seem like they were just a warm up for the real threat. Watching the supposedly invincible Aragami fall like flies was something we just weren’t ready for. And yet, the “real threat” fell surprisingly fast. Somehow, we soldiered on through it. And our reward was to find abominations that we couldn’t have imagined in our wildest nightmares. Abominations that were out for our blood and would send us to an eternity of torment. Daemons entered the planet, completely disregarding the Shadow in the Warp the Hive Mind emitted, and began to utterly annihilate the Tyranids. The Great Devourer couldn’t feed on beings made of energy, of pure, raw emotion given form, and choked. The skies, they used to be blue before, with a large brown stain that was the Hive Fleet looming over our planets. Since the day the invasion begun, the sky turned a uniform purple color, and Daemons began to appear from everywhere. Cracks in the ground, the oceans, even out of thin air Daemons began to manifest, meaning that no place was safe. Civilization has all but collapsed – our numbers were dwindling even before this threats came, so how on Earth were we supposed to thrive? The wildest of estimations is that there are, what, a few hundred thousand humans alive in the entire planet? Upon hearing of that estimation, I decided that no matter what, we had to make a last stand. It was a suicidal last stand or a few weeks before daemons found every single one of us, with obvious results. And we knew it was probably going to be a slow, painful death. I thought to myself, what the hell, if there’s a chance in Hell we can defeat the Daemon Prince responsible for the invasion, fuck, we’re going to try. Even if we’re outnumbered a thousand to one, it may only take us a single, lucky strike to get to it. The freedom of our world could be just a lucky strike ahead. We couldn’t be sure, but it was trying or dying. It’d have to be a hell of a lucky strike, but it was definitely better than simply sitting down and wait for death to get to us. Which leads us to my current predicament. Mankind’s last stand against a much more powerful enemy. Every single man and every single woman who signed up to this knew that it was a long shot in the absolute best case scenario. Yet none of them cared. They knew what carnage they were signing up for, yet they were willing to fight against it, if only to die with a little honor and glory that no one would ever remember. And this is how we all came to stand where we are, surrounded by Daemons in all directions, stepping over the remnants of our companions, and watching as a monstrous Warp storm unfolds far above of us, its gaping maw twisting and creating a thousand different images of revolting insanity and unthinkable horror that vanish before the mind can begin to comprehend them. The insanity around me does not affect me at all, for I know that, in the end, it comes to this asshole of a Daemon Prince and me. I only ended up in this position because of a damnable run of bad luck. I remember that, when as a girl, not ten years ago, I dreamed of being a protector of mankind. I am what I dreamed then… although, understandably, I don’t exactly feel pleased with the process that put me in this position. Because of my actions, I have been blessed and cursed. Blessed, because now I am unstoppable, most certainly among the most powerful people of all time. Cursed, because I doubt I have a chance in hell of coming out alive. I’ll be lucky if my soul remains free after all I have done. But I regret nothing. The Daemon Prince slowly rises its blade before running in my direction, each step causing Earth to tremble, already expecting to see my body broken and desiccated, before coming to a stop and attempting to slash me in half. I raise my arm to match his, and I lock blades with one of the most monstrous creatures to have ever existed. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Crossover Fanfic